


Hush Little Castiel

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Cas, Cursed!Cas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is cursed by Rowena causing him to be a one-year-old child leaving you and Dean to take care of him. Rated for smut in later chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hush Little Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> What's this??? A fic with a plot? In all seriousness, I'm really excited about this one. <3

You ducked out of the way as Rowena threw another curse at you. The meeting you all had arranged with the witch had not gone well. Rowena had already been mad from the last time they had tried to capture her, and, this time was no different. You had arranged the meeting, but she was the one that laid the trap. Sam weaved his way closer with the handcuffs and chains that they had stashed “just in case.” Dean tackled you as she aimed at you again. You nodded your thanks at him as he rolled off of you and looked back to Rowena who threw another curse. This time, not at you, but it hit its target and Cas fell down in a heap. You were all surprised when the curse landed – even Rowena who froze just long enough for Sam to slap the chains on her wrists. She tried to pull away from him, but he drug her out to the car while you and Dean ran to Cas.

 

At first glance, Cas had completely disappeared. You dropped to your knees and slid up to the pile of clothes. You felt Dean come down beside you. Then the pile of cloth moved and you pushed aside his trench coat.

 

“Oh shit,” You breathed. Dean looked on in shock. A small child looked up at you with huge blue eyes. You pulled on Dean’s flannel shirt and tugged it off of him before wrapping it around the tiny naked angel. You scooped Cas up and pulled him against your chest holding him tightly. You stood up and turned to where Sam was coming back.

 

“What’s that?” He asked pointed to the bundle in your arms.

 

“Cas,” You answered simply.

 *****

You had taken two cars to the hunt; Sam drove one with Rowena trussed up in the backseat – a piece of duct tape over her mouth. You sat in the front seat next to Dean in the Impala, Cas drifted to sleep in your lap. He looked to be about one-year-old; it was hard to tell. His blue eyes blinked slowly as he fought sleep.

 

“What are we going to do?” Dean said. You glared at him as Cas shifted in your lap.

 

“What are we going to do?” He repeated in a hushed voice. You rolled your eyes at him before responding seriously.

 

“I don’t know,” You whispered.

 

“Keep him alive until we can get Rowena to reverse it?” You looked down at the sleeping angel. You sighed gently.

 

“First thing tomorrow, you’re going to the store. We need some clothes, diapers, car seat, and food probably. If he sleeps, he’s probably going to eat, too.” Dean nodded along with your list.

 

“Okay, but you’re coming with me. I have no idea how to know what the kid needs.” He glanced over at you and Cas.

 

“Sam can work on Rowena and hopefully getting all of this stuff is just a waste of money.” You nodded. Silence fell between the two of you as you rolled along. You eventually turned to the side and leaned against the door and you dosed of until Dean was waking you up outside the bunker. He gently took Cas from you so you could climb out of the car. Once inside he sat down on the couch and Cas curled against his chest. You sat down on the other side and flipped the TV on, Sam joining you after securing Rowena down in the dungeon. Dean pulled Cas up so he was lying on his chest. His hands splayed across Cas’ back holding him gently. You quietly filled Sam in on the plan for the next day as he sipped on a beer and nodded. He smiled when you finished.

 

“You guys? Baby shopping? I’m glad I got the witch interrogation assignment.” You glared at him. You grabbed a blanket from the back of the sofa and curled up as you tried to wind down from the hunt. Adrenaline was still in your system as you watched nonsense with Dean, both of you dosing off slowly.

 ***** 

When you woke up, it was late in the night. At some point, someone had turned the TV off and all the lights but one lamp. You and Dean had both fallen asleep, your legs tangling together under the blanket.

 

You couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if you and Dean decided to act of the feelings you obviously had for each other. A few drunken kisses that you agreed to forget the next morning, that rock in the pit of your stomach when Dean went home with someone from a bar when a hunt got a bit too close for comfort and you ended stitching each other up. Both of you denied it, especially to yourselves. You looked over to the hunter so close to you. His chest moving slowly up and down with little Cas curled against him. As much as you tried to deny it, as much as you tried to change it, and as chick flick, as it sounded, you were hopelessly in love with Dean Winchester.

 

 

 


	2. Don't You Cry

You woke up in the morning your legs still tangled with Dean’s. You tried not to wake him as you climbed off the couch and stretched. Cas must have woken during your shifting. He started blinking and his face twisted as he woke up. He nearly started crying before you plucked him up and carried him to the kitchen where Sam was making coffee. You settled him on your hip and bounced him lightly as Sam passed you a cup. Sam also passed you a small bowl.

 

“What’s this?” You poked at it with a spoon. He shrugged.

 

“I stuck an apple in the blender. Figured he’d be hungry and applesauce seemed to be pretty much all we could work with until you guys got to the store.” You smiled at Sam.

 

“Thanks, good thinking.” You sat down at the table and started feeding little Cas. You tried not to get him to messy, but Cas had other ideas. He smacked the spoon out of your hand sending apple flying all over the two of you.

 

“Cas,” you admonished. He looked up to you and giggled slightly. You couldn’t help but melt. Sam looked up from his book and laughed at you both. He passed you a towel to wipe both of you down. By the time you were finished feeding Cas, apples were everywhere. You had given up cleaning up after him and turned as you heard Dean laughing. He sat down beside you.

 

“You have a bit of…” He reached up and swiped his thumb across your forehead getting the bit of apple off, his finger lingering just a bit longer than it should have. He pulled away quickly and cleared his throat.

 

“Shower then hit the road?” He asked. You nodded.

 

“Cas is going to need a bath, too.” You added. Sam pushed himself away from the table.

 

“And I have a witch to interrogate,” He added. You pulled the apple-covered shirt off of Cas and passed it to Dean.

 

“Gonna need another to wrap up him up in,” You mentioned as you headed towards the showers, struggling to keep a squirming and naked Cas in your arms.

* * *

 

 

“How the hell am I going to do this?” You muttered looking at the showers. There was a loud clattering and you turned towards the door. Dean came through carrying a large metal tub.

 

“Figured you could use this. Unless you plan to just stick him in the spray.” He smirked at you as he set it down.

 

“Do you need any help?” He asked quietly. You just shrugged.

 

“Not really, but if you want to stick around.” He nodded and leaned against the wall as you filled up the tub with warm water. You pretty much ignored Dean as you lowered the wriggling angel into the water. Cas was completely different like this. He was happier, a giggling, laughing, smiling little child. He was splashing around in the tub as you tried to wash his inky black hair.

 

“Cas,” you laughed. “If you’re not careful, soap’s going to get in your eyes.” You tipped his head back and rinsed him gently. You turned to grab a towel and found Dean ready for you. You lifted Cas from the water and Dean wrapped the towel around him and took him from you.

 

“I’ve got the kid, you take a shower and we’ll head out. Sam’s already working on Rowena.” You nodded as he walked away with Cas.

 

* * *

 

 

When you finished showering, you found Dean and Cas sitting on Dean’s bed locked in a staring contest.

 

“What are you doing?” You asked leaning against the doorframe. Dean looked up at you.

 

“Just waiting on you.” Cas was somewhat dressed, Dean’s shirt buttoned up around him, the sleeves rolled up four or five times. You scooped up the little angel.

 

“Ready when you are.” And you were off.

 

* * *

 

You kept Cas in your lap as Dean drove carefully to the nearest shopping center. Luckily, there weren’t any cops out to notice a stray child in your lap you arrived. Dean waited in the car while you ran in and grabbed a set of clothes before returning and dressing the tiny angel. Dean followed you around as you settled Cas into the seat of the buggy and wandered. You sent Dean to find a car seat as you picked out some clothes. Dean quickly returned, box in tow. He set the box in the cart and plucked Cas from his spot. Dean wandered around close by as you started looking for food. You picked up some cereal and other soft food for him. You jumped as an older lady gently took your elbow.

 

“I’m sorry to bother you, dearie, but I just couldn’t help myself. You’re son is simply adorable.” You were confused for a few seconds before you remembered Dean and Cas wandering around.

 

“Oh, thank you.” You said quickly.

  
“And you’re husband is very handsome.” She winked at him and you glanced over to Dean.

 

“Very,” You agreed. “He’s a sweetheart.” You added smiling.

 

“Well, I wish you the best of luck, sweetie.” She patted you on the arm and left you with your thoughts. You watched Dean with Cas for a few minutes. He was remarkable with Cas. He would never believe you if you told him how good he was with kids. You quickly looked away when he looked up at you.

 

“What?” He asked smiling. You shrugged.

 

“Just watching you.” He looked confused for a moment before walking towards you.

 

“Watching me do what?” You shrugged again.

 

“You’re just so good with him.” You said gesturing to Cas. Dean just shook his head.

 

“I’m really not.”

 

* * *

 

With bags loaded into the trunk of the Impala, you were ready for as long as Cas could be small. He was buckled into his seat in the back of the car, playing with something colorful Dean had picked up. Dean had the radio turned low and you saw him glancing steadily back in the rear view mirror. You hated how much he denied his adoration of kids. From what Sam had told you about his time spent with an “apple pie life,” he would’ve made a great father.

 

Dean unloaded the car as you took Cas out. He looked much better in clothes that fit. The car ride had drained him and he started falling asleep against your shoulder. Dean set the bags in the library and you sat on the couch with Cas. Sam came up and sat down on the floor, his back against the couch.

 

“Did you get anything good from her?” You asked nudging him with your foot. He grunted.

 

“Not really. If anything, it’s bad.” He sighed. “She’s the only one that can remove the curse and I don’t think she’s going to do that anytime soon.” Dean came up behind you both.

 

“What’s that?” he asked. Sam looked up at him.

 

“Rowena’s the only one that can remove the curse. We’re stuck with baby Cas for a while.”

 


	3. Dean's Going to Sing You A Lullaby

You left Cas curled on the couch, surrounded in a nest of blankets to keep him from rolling off. You and the boys got to work on research trying to find an alternative way to turn Cas back without having to go through Rowena. The search wasn’t going well. Books began to pile around you all, as you got further into it. You all were getting frustrated, but it was Dean who snapped first. He slammed a book shut and shoved it away.

 

“This is impossible.” He said frustrated. You winced as you heard Cas wake up. You glared at Dean when he started to cry. He looked at you panicked.

 

“You woke him up, you calm him down.” You said running your hands through your hair. Dean sighed as Cas only cried louder.

 

“Take him to a bedroom, calm him down. I’ll grab the monitor we picked up and if you can get him to sleep, you can leave him in there.” You said sitting back in your seat. He looked slightly scared as he stood up and walked over to the couch. You watched him as he gently picked up Cas and held him carefully. He walked slowly back to the bedrooms trying to calm Cas down.

 

Even from the library, you could hear Cas’ crying. You could feel Sam looking at you; silently wishing you would go help Dean. He drew in a breath to speak, but you did before he could.

 

“I know it, I’m going.” You grumbled before pushing yourself away from the library table. You wandered down to the bedrooms, following the sound of Cas. You were surprised, as you got closer his crying actually eased. You found Dean in his bedroom, door hanging open. You leaned against the doorframe and watched him quietly. He was singing softly, rocking Cas gently. You recognized the tune.

 

“ _Hey Jude, don’t be afraid, take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make things better.”_ He wandered around the room humming and singing. You remembered Dean mentioning one time that “Hey Jude” was what his mother sang to him. He made a small nest of blankets and pillows and gently put Cas down on the bed. Dean didn’t look surprised when he turned and you were watching him. You held up the monitors; you flipped them both on and set one on Dean’s nightstand and the other in your back pocket.

 

“Let’s go get some answers out of this witch.”

 

* * *

 

“How do we reverse the hex?” Dean asked for the fourth time. Rowena just stared at him blankly.

 

“What makes you think I’m going to tell you?” She taunted. “Why should I?” Sam scoffed.

 

“To get out of this cell?” She glared at him.

 

“Even if I do tell you, you won’t let me out of these chains. I’m not that stupid.” She said. Sam shrugged.

 

“But you’re chances go up. We could just keep you here; at least if you tell us, you have some shot of getting out.” She thought about it; she even looked like she was going to tell you.

 

“No, I don’t think I will tell you. Don’t really mind this little hole. Kind of cozy actually.” You ground your teeth frustrated.

 

“So what? You want to stay now?” You gritted out. She just shrugged at you.

 

“I’m surprised actually. I figured one of you would’ve killed the wee tyke by now, dropped him on his head or something.” She said.

 

Dean grabbed your elbow and tugged gently on the monitor sticking out of your back pocket. You turned your back to Rowena and pulled it out. Even though the volume was turned all the way down, the lights flashed indicating Cas was awake and crying. You left the dungeon leaving Sam and Dean to continue trying to get answers from Rowena. The little angel was sitting in his nest sniffling when you came in. He held his arms out to you as you scooped him up. You bounced him slightly as his breathing settled and you grabbed up a toy to distract him. You went back to the library and settled in for more research.

 

* * *

 

The boys found you deep in a book; Cas was sitting in your lap chewing on a toy and you were absentmindedly bouncing your leg keeping him moving. They sat down opposite of you, Dean plucking Cas from your lap. You rubbed your eyes and sat back.

 

“Well, we can’t just kill her.” You stated gesturing to the book.

 

“If we do, we risk the curse being permanent.” You added.

 

“So we let her stew.” He said. “Just like Crowley, just leave her be until she decides she’s ready to talk. You guys okay with dealing with Cas for that long?” Both you and Dean nodded. You hadn’t ignored the fact that you and Dean were responsible for Cas. It wasn’t that Sam wasn’t capable – it was just you and Dean were a better fit. You had always fit together easily. Both in hunting and in living between hunts, you had been in sync. You smiled gently at Dean holding little Cas in his lap. Dean would glance down and smile at him when he thought no one was looking. You saw.

 

The afternoon turned into evening while you continued research. Cas got passed around the table from Dean’s lap to Sam’s and then to yours. Dean took him again as he started getting sleepy. You’re attention strayed from the ancient books and you watched Dean with Cas. You must have been staring longer than you had realized because Sam slipped you a note.

_Stay with him tonight. Talk to him. You both need it._

You crumpled the note in your hand and tried to control your blush. Okay, yes, Sam knew all about your feelings for Dean. He had figured it out about them about the same time you did. He pushed you to talk about it to Dean, but you were more stubborn than he was. Your first reaction no, but the more you thought and the more you watched Dean, the more you wanted it.

 

* * *

 

As the night wore on, Cas started to get fussy. Before Sam could complain, Dean took him back to his bedroom. Eventually, Sam pushed his books away and decided it was time for him to head to sleep. You nodded at him before sitting back in your chair and smoothing out the note Sam had passed.

 

“Need what?” You whispered. You pushed the pile of books away and rubbed your hands over your face. You stood up from the table and flicked off the lamp. You headed towards the bedrooms and stopped outside Dean’s door. His lamp was still on casting a gentle glow over the two of them. Dean was asleep on his back with Cas curled up on his chest. Cas was fast asleep and Dean barely dosing. He woke up when you stopped.

 

“Hey,” He whispered.

 

“Hey,” You responded as you stepped into the room. You lay down on the bed next to him on your side. His hand came up to Cas’ back and stroked it lightly. You stayed in silence for several minutes before Dean finally spoke quietly.

 

“Do you ever want this?” You looked up at him.

 

“Want what?” You asked even though you knew what he was talking about and your answer.

 

“This, a family, a life outside this hell we live. Do you want this?” He gestured to baby Cas.

 

“Maybe not Cas in particular, but still.” Your lips pressed together tightly.

 

“Yeah,” You finally whispered. You didn’t want anything else to slip out, but you couldn’t stop the words.

 

“I want this. I want this with you, Dean. I love you.”


	4. Chapter 4

You waited for Dean to respond to your confession. He looked confused at first, and the scared. He quickly moved Cas to lie between you both and turned on his side to face you.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked quietly. You took in a breath to answer but he kept talking before you could.

 

“You can’t want this with me, you can’t love me. Y/N, people who love me get hurt or die. I can’t do that to you. I’m not father material; I can’t give you this. You deserve so much better than me.” His voice was borderline hysterical. You glanced down at Cas before clapping your hand over his mouth.

 

“One: Shut up, you’re going to wake him up.” Dean’s eyes dropped to Cas before flicking back up to you.

 

“Two: You are so much more than you give yourself credit for. I’ve watched you with kids on cases; I’ve seen you with Cas. Hell, an old lady at the store told me how lucky I was that my husband was so good with our kid,” You whisper/yelled at him.

 

“Three: I can protect myself from anything that comes my way. You know that; you trained me.” Your hand slid off his mouth and cupped his cheek.

 

“And anything I can’t handle, we’ll take care of – together.” You fell quiet letting him process everything you told him. All his emotions showed on his face. You waited patiently until he finally looked up at you smiling softly.

 

“I’d kiss you if this brat wasn’t between us.” He took your hand in his and held it tightly.

 

“Damn cockblock,” he muttered. You tried to control your laughter and not shake the bed. Dean broke and started laughing with you. You stayed like that for a while, occasionally saying something, but not really talking. You’d leave that for when you were more awake. Eventually, you turned and looked over your shoulder to the nightstand and glanced at the clock. It read 2:34 am; you had been with Dean for over an hour. When you turned back, Dean’s eyes had closed and he had fallen asleep.

 

“Damn, you fall asleep fast,” You muttered. You turned over again and flicked off the lamp. With the sound of Dean’s breathing next to you, you drifted to sleep.

 

* * *

 

When you woke up, you were confused; you weren’t in your room. You sat up and looked around and remembered you had fallen asleep with Dean. After telling him everything. You looked over to the other side of the bed – it was empty. Dean must have already gotten up with Cas. You swung your legs over the edge of the bed and headed towards the kitchen. Dean was fixing coffee as you came in. He passed you a cup, fixed exactly how you liked it. He didn’t have Cas with him.

 

“Where’s Cas?” You asked slightly confused.

 

“Sam has him up in the library,” Dean explained. You leaned against the metal counter and he stood next to you.

 

“Do we want to talk about last night?” You nodded carefully sipping your coffee before setting it down behind you.

 

“It scares me.” Dean started. “ _You_ scare me, Y/N. The way I feel about you, I’ve never…” He trailed off thinking. “I’ve never felt...” You could tell he was started to get frustrated with himself.

 

“I had this all figured out in my head before you got up,” He said sheepishly. You grabbed his hand.

 

“It’s okay,” You whispered. He smiled at your attempt to comfort him.

 

“This is just special,” He said. “Yeah, I’ve been in love before, but this is different. You are different.” His free hand came up to your cheek.

 

“Do you really think we can make this work?” He looked so vulnerable, so afraid. You nodded confidently.

 

“We can do this,” You told him. He moved to stand in front of you; his hips pressed against yours pushing you against the counter. His head dipped down and he kissed you lightly. Neither of you heard Sam come in; Cas perched on his hip and watched you both silently.

 

“About damn time,” He said loudly announcing his presence. You and Dean both jumped apart as if you were teenagers scared of getting caught. You grinned slightly at Sam and Dean just smiled slightly embarrassed.

 

“Do you know how long I’ve had to watch you both pine over each other?” Sam asked as Dean took Cas from him.

 

“ _Pine?_ ” Dean mocked his brother who gave him his best bitch face.

 

“Anyway,” Sam continued. “I actually found a case, looks like it’s just a restless spirit out in Oklahoma. I should be able to handle it by myself. Let Rowena sit for a while and let you guys do what you guys do.” You blushed slightly at his insinuation.

 

“We haven’t –“ You started.

 

“Yet.” Sam interpreted you. “You haven’t done anything _yet_ ,” He stressed. You rolled your eyes at him as he turned to go pack for his hunt.

 

“I don’t want to rush this,” Dean said as soon as Sam left. You laughed slightly at Cas who was pulling at Dean’s shirt and reaching for his toy he dropped. You stooped down and picked up the toy.

 

“I know,” You told him as you passed the toy to Cas. “We won’t. We’ll do this our way, whichever way that is.”

 

* * *

 

 

Three days. It had been three days since Sam had left and you were over the moon. You and Dean had more or less been playing house while he had been gone.

 

You slept together in Dean’s room. Your positions changed every time. Cas would sleep between you. The next night, Dean pulled you to his chest, and Cas was next to you. Dean’s thumb would rub small circles along your waist. Cas would curl up in front of you, his small hand gripping your finger. You’d wake up with both your boys gone, Dean singing loudly in the kitchen making Cas giggle

 

You both had gotten so much closer in only three days. You stayed up late, talking about everything and nothing into the small hours of the night. You’d wake up together, sharing the care of Cas and basically living as a family. And you loved every minute of it. You went to bed at the end of the third day. Sam had texted that he would be back early the next morning. As Dean held you, a strange feeling settled through you. It felt like you were about to wake up from a dream, or that your dream was about to turn into a nightmare.


	5. When The News Breaks, Our Hearts Will Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all find out more about the curse put on Cas.

You woke up with Dean’s arms around your waist and Cas settled in your arms. Dean shifted first which woke you up. It was the slamming of the bunker door that woke you both up. Sam was home. Cas wrapped his arms around your neck in his sleep. You headed down to the kitchen to start the coffee while Dean went up to the library to greet his brother. They joined you in the kitchen as you fed Cas his breakfast of scrambled eggs. He still tried to knock the spoon out of your hand, but you had gotten better at avoiding him. In the days that Cas was little, you had learned things about kids that you had never thought about. Like the first day with smacking the apples continued throughout meals. He had turned it into a game, ‘see how messy we can get.’ Cas always won his little game. You resigned yourself to both of you needing a bath directly after meals. But it was worth the giggles that came from Cas. You ended up cooking two eggs for him, knowing he only needed one, but the other would end up on the floor. As soon as the boys walked in, Cas hit the spoon particularly hard sending eggs flying. Those eggs hitting Sam directly in the face. You clapped a hand over your mouth trying not to laugh out loud. Sam had a look of “done” as he wiped the eggs off.

“I need to find another case. A case far, far away.” He grumbled as you passed him a cup of coffee. You smiled apologetically as you continued to feed Cas. Sam and Dean talked about the hunt as you all finished your coffee and Cas finished his breakfast. You actually managed to keep Cas somewhat clean and was able to just use a wet towel to clean him instead of an entire bath. Which was better than the morning Dean made pancakes. Syrup was everywhere. It had taken an hour to get the sticky out of both of their hair.  Dean tossed back the last bit of his coffee before setting his mug down.

“Figure when Cas falls asleep we can go try Rowena again.” You nodded as Dean took Cas from you and you all headed up to the library. Cas played idly in Dean’s lap as you continued your search for solutions that didn’t involve the witch. Cas finally started to doze as the hours ticked by. He was an easy kid; content to sit in someone’s lap all day and play with whatever someone passed him. When he wasn’t playing with something, he also watched everything going on around him. His big blue eyes observing the table as you worked. Every once in a while, it was like a glimmer of adult Cas would shine through. He would cock his head to the side if he didn’t quite understand what was going on, or if someone said something and he didn’t hear.

When he finally gave up fighting sleep, Dean took him back to his room (that you had started to call it both of yours in your own head) and set Cas down in his nest of blankets. You and Sam waited for him down at the dungeon.

“I’m assuming you guys are together now?” Sam asked smirking. The sweet kisses you shared with Dean before falling asleep flashed in your mind. Dean was surprisingly affectionate. You expected him to shy away from touches, but he most often initiated them. He’d sneak up behind you and wrap his arms around your waist. He would kiss you randomly but passionately, as if he was scared that every time he kissed you would be his last. When you settled in his bed at night, his fingers pushed your top up just enough for him to touch you, like he was afraid you’d leave in the night or disappear from him.

“Yeah, it’s been good,” you muttered to him lost in thought. “Really good.”

You looked up when Dean came into the room the monitor sticking out of his pocket.

“Alright, let’s do this.” Dean said as he swung open the doors. Rowena sat still chained to the chair.

“Well, look who came a-running back.” She said smugly.

“You mean the only people who have the key, the only people who can let you out of here? You really should be more… respectful.” Sam said

“Respectful?” She scoffed, “The last thing you deserve is my respect.” She spat out crossing her arms over her chest. You shrugged.

“Respect or not. You’re stuck here until Cas is back to normal. Then we’ll at least consider letting you go.” A chill ran through you as she turned and smiled at you.

“Oh, but you don’t have that much time do you?” She leaned back in her chair.  She smiled arrogantly.

“Let’s see, I want to be released, I want the Book of the Damned along with the Codex, and I want your word that you’ll never hunt for me again.” Dean let out a short laugh. You wanted to smack the smug smile off her face.

“Why the hell would we do any of that?” She glanced at him.

“Well, it’s been four days since you’ve had little Castiel, there’s absolutely no way to reverse it without me and there was one more thing…” She pretended to think.

“Oh, right, after seven days – the effects are permanent.” 

 


	6. Down Will Come Winchesters, Hope and All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk about the revelation by Rowena and Sam gives you and Dean a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut!!

Your stomach dropped as soon as you realized the implications of Rowena’s confession. You knew it was a possibility, that the curse could be permanent, but to have it confirmed. You were on your fifth day of the curse and time was running out.

Sam and Dean stood close together muttering to each other. Even though you couldn’t hear them, you knew what they were saying. They couldn’t give her what she wanted, but Cas couldn’t stay a baby. Eventually, they separated. Sam was the first to speak.

“We’ll let you go, and we won’t hunt you  _ unless you give us a reason to. _ But we’re not giving you the book or the codex. Or, we could give you the book and hunt you to the ends of the earth, because you having the book is plenty of reason to take care of you.”  __ Rowena considered her options.

“Come back tomorrow. Let me think about it.” Dean was the first the leave the dungeon, you followed close behind him and Sam came out last slamming the doors behind him.

You all gathered in the library. Dean had stopped by his room and brought a sleeping Cas out and held him on the couch, you joining him, and Sam taking a chair.

“So what’s our game plan?” You asked quietly. You were leaning against Dean, your hands running through Cas’ hair. Dean shrugged.

“Go down again tomorrow. Hope she agrees. If she doesn’t –“ he trailed off. The three of you sat in silence for several minutes before Sam cleared his throat.

 

“I almost forgot,” He said standing up. He crossed the library and went into the map room. You and Dean turned on the couch to look at what he was doing. He came back in carrying a large box.

“I thought you could use this,” He said. It was a crib.

“Figured now and maybe even in the future?” He looked nervous like he was suggesting too much. Dean stiffened slightly, the only reason you knew was because you were right next to you. You gently put your hand on his leg. You had talked about having a family, but both agreed that you were nowhere near ready to seriously talk about it. He didn’t say it, but you knew he was nervous that you’d get scared.

“Thanks, Sam,” You said smiling at him. Dean relaxed against you.

“Hopefully, we won’t need it for long. Cas will get back to normal.” You continued.

“But when we do need it again, we’ll have it.”

You and Dean had decided to set up the room down the hall from Dean’s as a makeshift nursery. There was a bed in there, which you and Cas were sitting on as Dean attempted to put the crib together. He was not having much success.

“Did you read the instructions?” You giggled. Dean pointed at you angrily.

“Shut up,” He said. “I can build a car from the ground up, I can put together a stupid crib,” He grumbled. You only laughed harder. You lifted Cas slightly and crossed your legs under you before setting him back down between them. He grabbed both your pointer fingers in his fists. Cas started laughing as you pulled gently on his arms. You knew Dean was watching you, and when you looked up, you were right. What you didn’t expect was the look in his eyes. You had only technically been together for only 3 days, but the look of complete love and adoration.

“I want this,” He whispered. You pressed your lips together and nodded.

“I know; I do too,” You told him quietly. He stood up from the mess of a crib and climbed on the bed behind you. His legs separated around you and his arms snaked around your waist. His chin settled on your shoulder.

“Promise me something,” He said softly. You hummed in response.

“Promise me that we’ll get out of this life. We’ll start a family; we’ll have this for ourselves. I’ll get a job – a real job, and we’ll live a normal life without monsters or demons or annoying witches. Just tell me we can do it.”

“We can do it, Dean.” You leaned back into him, his arms tightening around you.

“We’re going to do it. We just have to figure this out with Cas first. But we can do it.” He kissed the side of your head gently. You sat together for several minutes.

“Are you going to actually put together the crib or is Cas going to sleep with us again.” Dean sighed dramatically.

“Cause, let’s just say, I don’t think Cas needs to be in the bedroom with us again tonight.” You looked over your shoulder at him innocently.

“Are you sure?” He whispered seriously. You nodded and kissed him gently.

“I’m very sure,” You answered. “Now get that crib put together, Winchester.” He smiled down at you.

“Yes, ma’am,” He said. He pulled away from you and moved back to the floor.

“One crib, coming up,” He said. “There’s something to be said for incentive,” He mumbled to himself. You pressed your lips to the top of Cas’ hair and watched Dean work.

Cas was asleep by the time Dean finished with the crib. You set him gently in it, careful not to wake him up. Dean wrapped his arms around your waist as you pushed the hair out of Cas’ face.

“And you’re very very sure it’s not going to fall apart?” You asked again. You could practically feel Dean rolling his eyes.

“It’s perfectly fine. Have some faith.” He muttered his words muffled by your hair. His lips moved to your temple, down your jaw, and then down your neck.

“Dean,” You breathed, your eyes flicking shut. You shook your head gently pulling yourself out of your reverie.

“Dean, not here. Your bedroom.” He hummed against your skin.

“Our bedroom,” He muttered and pulled you towards the door, still kissing you. You broke away from his grasp and playfully moved away from him down the hall.

“You going to catch me?” You asked. You tried to control your squeals as he surged forward. You barely managed to twist away from him and ducked into his room. He followed you quickly into the room and shut the door behind him. Before you could think, he tackled you onto the bed, his lips attacking yours. You moaned into his mouth as his hands slid quickly up your shirt and pushed it over your head. His lips moved to your neck as you tugged his shirt over his head. Your hands slid down his chest. You lifted yourself slightly allowing him to unhook your bra and pull it away from you.

“You’re beautiful,” He breathed. Your arms wrapped around his neck and you pulled his head down to yours, forehead against forehead.

“You’re not bad yourself,” You whispered, making him crack a grin. He reached down between you and started tugging at your jeans.

“Get these off,” he mumbled. You helped and wiggled out of them. You were left in just your panties as he ran his hands across your body. His thumbs made small circles across your stomach.

“So pretty, and all for me.” You wiggled slightly under his touch, your breath becoming labored.

“Dean,” You breathed.

“Shh, I know,” He whispered as he popped the button of his jeans and pushed them down.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” He muttered as he moved back on top of you.

“I never thought you could love me, I never thought you’d have me,” He said as he kissed you. You groaned as you felt his cock bump your thigh.

“You feel what you do to me?” He murmured.

“Just like this, all the time.” Your hands twisted in his hair.

“I’ve wanted you to.” You breathed. You reached between you to push his boxers down and he kicked them off.

“Always you, Dean,” You whispered as he pulled off your panties leaving you both open to each other. A burning desire rushed through you both as soon as you were both naked. Your kisses turned fervent as you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

“I will take the time to learn every inch of you, we’ll learn together, but now,” You shut him up by pressing kissing him roughly.

“Just do it, Dean,” You muttered against him. You felt him laugh slightly. He gently lined himself up with your entrance and pushed in slowly. You gasped as he stretched you. He froze.

“You okay?” He asked worriedly. You nodded.

“I’m fine, keep going.” You breathed. He pressed his forehead to yours as he finished pushing in. You both sighed as he bottomed out. He started his thrusts slow and deliberate, both of you enjoying every second of each other. Eventually, he picked up speed, the need returning. You moaned as he filled you perfectly every single time.

“Dean,” You groaned as he reached between you and found your clit. You whimpered, as you got closer and felt him getting close too.

“Together,” he grunted. You nodded desperately. You both groaned as you came hard. You were both breathing heavy as you pulled away from each other. Dean carefully cleaned you both up before tossing you your panties and one of his shirts. You slipped both on while he pulled his own pajamas on and he climbed in bed with you. His arms wrapped around your waist and he held you close. You were almost asleep when Cas’ cries came over the baby monitor. Both you and Dean groaned. His lips pressed to the shell of your ear.

“This is the rest of our lives, huh? I actually think I can live with this.” 

 


	7. Dean Had A Little Cas Who's Wings Were White As Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is finally restored to his normal self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last official chapter (But I do have an epilogue!) <3

You woke up the next morning with Dean wrapped around you. You wanted to stay with him, cocooned in his arms and blankets. Cas was whimpering over the monitor. Just before you could make yourself get up, you heard Sam go into your makeshift nursery.

 

“Dean and Y/N haven’t gotten you up yet?” Sam muttered. You could barely hear rustling as Sam took Cas from the crib.

 

“They’re actually pretty good at this, ya know,” Sam said. “Don’t get me wrong, I knew they could do it. But it was still surprising. Especially watching Dean with you. Sure, he practically raised me, but this is different. This is him, I guess being a father. And it’s weird but good. Sorry, to tell you Cas, but you getting cursed might have been one of the best things that could’ve happened for them.” Dean’s arms tightened around you letting you know he was awake and listening too. More shuffling came through the monitor as Sam left the room with Cas.

 

“You hear all of that?” You asked.

 

“Mmmm” Dean answered sleepily.

 

“Is that a yes mmm or a no mmm?” Dean chuckled softly.

 

“Yeah, I was awake before you were. Didn’t want to move.” His voice was rough from sleep.

 

“Should we get up?” You asked. Dean’s arms tightened around you.

 

“Sammy’s got this.” He muttered. “Can we just stay like this for a bit?” You curled further into him. After a few minutes, even if you wanted to move, you couldn’t because Dean had fallen back asleep keeping you trapped underneath him. It was easy to get lost in how simple life could be. But it really wasn’t. You really needed to get going and figure out what to do with Cas, but you couldn’t make yourself climb out of Dean’s arms. You faded in and out of sleep until you managed to force yourself to get up. Dean shifted slightly but drifted back to sleep as you left the room. You stopped in the kitchen and poured yourself a cup of coffee before heading up to the library.

 

Sam let Cas toddle carefully around the library. Cas alternated between crawling and pulling himself up on a chair and taking a few wobbly steps before falling and crawling again. Sam kept an eye on him but continued to dig into the books still trying to find a cure for Cas. As soon as Cas noticed you standing in the doorway, he quickly crawled over to you.

 

“Morning, bud.” You bent down and picked him up. You set him back down on the floor when you sat down across from Sam.

 

“Anything?” You asked. He shook his head.

 

“Rowena’s our only chance. Otherwise, he stuck.” Cas sat between your legs and you passed him a toy to chew on.

 

“So when Dean gets up, we go hear Rowena’s answer.” Sam nodded.

 

“Dean’s up,” you heard behind you. He came up and planted a chaste kiss on your cheek before sitting down next to you. He looked at you and then to Sam.

 

“What’d you do with Cas?” He asked. You pointed underneath you to where the tiny angel was sitting. He sighed and sat back.

 

“What are we going to do if she refuses?” He asked seriously. You all sat silently. You picked Cas up when he pulled himself up between your legs. He settled in your lap, his head resting on your chest.

 

“She has to agree.” You said quietly. “She just has to.”

 

 

You decided to take Cas with you when you went back down to the room. He must have had some idea of what was going on, he sat quietly on your hip, toy stuck in his mouth. You stood back behind Sam and Dean as they took control of the room.

 

“What’s your answer?” Dean asked sharply. Rowena’s eyes flicked back to you.

 

“Oh, is that the wee tyke? He’s an adorable little guy.” She cooed. Your first instinct was to turn him further away from her, putting your body between them. But you stood firm and stayed where you were.

 

“Are you sure you really want to change him back?” Dean stepped between you and the witch.

 

“Yes, we want normal Cas back. Will you agree or what?” Rowena glared slightly at him.

 

“Yes. I will change the angel back, given you release me and never come after me again.” Sam produced a key from his pocket and stepped around the table towards her. She held her hands out for him to unlock.

 

“Don’t give us a reason to hunt you. If you do, we’ll be after you again.” He said as he unlocked the chains. She stood up from the chair and stepped out.

 

“Well, let’s get this show on the road.” You stepped forward and sat Cas down on the table.

 

“Um, isn’t he going to outgrow those clothes fairly quick?” You asked hesitantly. Rowena looked at you slightly surprised.

 

“Aren’t you a smart girl? Why you’re with these buffoons is beyond me.” She stood in front of Cas and put her hands on his cheeks.

 

“Yes, he will outgrow these little clothes you’ve put him in. As a favor to you, I’ll just put him back into his normal dress.” He tried to squirm away from her touch, but she held him still as she started chanting. You stepped behind Dean and pushed your forehead against his back, your arms wrapped around his waist. Rowena finished chanting and Dean pulled you around in front of him. Cas stood in the middle of the room, completely normal. You breathed a deep sigh of relief.

 

“You good?” You asked. He looked down at himself.

 

“I think, yes. Everything seems to be in order.” He stepped toward you and Dean.

 

“Thank you, both of you – “ he started.

 

“Yes, yes, very touching. Now can I get out of here?” Rowena interrupted. Sam rolled his eyes and stepped to the back of the room and swung the doors open. He gestured dramatically and she all but pranced out the door. You rolled your eyes as Dean took you from the dungeon, doors swinging shut behind Cas. Rowena was already gone by the time the three of you got up to the library, Sam sitting at the table. You all sat down with him.

 

“That was a very strange experience,” Cas commented “but worth it if the two of you managed to finally confess your feelings, it was worth it.” You blushed slightly.

 

“Were we that obvious?” You asked quietly.

 

“Yes.” Sam and Cas answered simultaneously. Your arms crossed on the table in front of you and you buried your head in them. The boys laughed at your embarrassment and Dean laid a hand on your back comfortingly.

 

“Come here,” He laughed and pulled you over to him. He pulled you out of your seat and into his lap, your back against his chest and his arms around your waist. His head rested on your shoulder. As soon as you were with him, you relaxed. You didn’t pay attention to what the boys were saying after they started talking a hunt Sam might have found; you were lost in your own complicated thoughts.


	8. Epilogue

You stared at the little device sitting in your hands. It had been six months since Cas had been turned into baby and you and Dean finally realized how stupid you both had been. At first, Dean was worried you both going too fast, but as the weeks and months went by, you realized that your relationship was far from normal. After that, you didn’t really worry about how slow or how fast. The nature of your relationship with the fact you hunted together made a trust that was unlike most relationships. You and Dean both knew you could trust each other with everything. So it wasn’t surprising when you found yourself in your bathroom, unsurprised, but still shocked. You set the small object down on the bathroom counter and went out to the library. Sam and Dean were working on some research for a hunt you were supposed to be packing for.

“Hey, Dean?” You wrapped your arms around his chest and set your chin on his head.

“Hmm?” He flipped some more pages not really listening to you.

“Can I get you to look at something real quick?” You pulled on him slightly. You let go and he stood up.

“Right back, Sammy. Heading out in an hour?” Sam nodded, but didn’t really say anything.

As soon as you were in the bedroom, you grabbed Dean by the shirt and kissed him hard. He wasn’t expecting that and came with you and pulled him down on top of you. You grinned as he pulled away from you.

“Sweetheart, you know I love you, but we do have a case.” He muttered. Your hand wrapped around the back of his head and twisted into his hair.

“I know I just have something to tell you.” Dean sat up. You held out your hands and he pulled you up. You clambered onto him and straddled his lap, his arms wrapping around your waist.

“I don’t think I’m going on this hunt.” You told him. He looked at you completely confused.

“Why would you not?” He asked. You smiled.

“Shouldn’t be hunting in my condition.” He still didn’t get it.

“Condition?” You nodded.

“Dean, I’m pregnant.” You whispered. Shock was the first emotion before his shock turned to joy.

“You’re pregnant?” He breathed. You nodded. He moved you quickly and flipped you over making you squeal and laugh. He kissed you gently.

“We’re really doing this? We’re really starting a family?” You nodded. You had never seen him this happy before.

 

“I love you,” he said grinning.

“I love you, too,” You said leaning up to kiss him.

“Can we tell Sammy?” He asked as you broke away.

“Of course,” you laughed. You laughed harder as he scooped you up and ran down the hallway yelling for his brother. You were ready for this. You were ready for a family with Dean.

**Seven Years Later**

“Gracie! Bobby! Time to wash up for dinner!” You called out the backdoor. You finished setting out the table. The kids ran through the house to the bathroom to wash up. The front door slammed as your husband came in still probably covered in grease from the shop. You stuck your head into the hallway when you heard two voices.

“Sam! I didn’t know you were in town!” You reached up to hug your brother-in-law before kissing Dean quickly.

“Uncle Sam!!!” The kids came running down the hall and jumped on the massive hunter. Sam had stayed in the hunting life, while you and Dean had gotten out just before your daughter Mary Grace was born. Three years later, little Bobby joined your family. Dean had gotten a job at a mechanic shop only a few miles away from the neighbor hood you had found just on the other side of Lebanon. The guest bedroom was kept for Sam even though the bunker was just a short drive away. You were happy with your life. No monsters, no hunting, just kids laughing filling the air. 

 


End file.
